


send all your sins all over me

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yifan takes pictures heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: 'Junmyeon doesn’t hate it, has never hated it, in fact. He rather enjoys the fact that he is his husband’s favourite model. '





	send all your sins all over me

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is this filth even  
> bYE  
> also blame darkmochecoffee for reminding me Beyonce's 'Rocket' exists
> 
> (title thus taken from the song 'Rocket' by Beyonce)

Soft sheets whisper over his skin, and his skin is luminescent under the softer light, harsher before it filters through their gauzy curtains. The wind blows and the cotton drapes part, letting a sliver of sunlight invade, pierce through, the dust particles suddenly visible to the naked eyes. The narrow stream of light falls on the body wrapped in the light blanket haphazardly thrown on the bed, right on his face, on his beautiful, beautiful face.

The other man, sitting on the writing table in the room, sighs as the body on the bed first crinkles his face, then stretches like a cat with a low, throaty groan. Parts of the sheet undrape, fall apart, and inches of luscious, peach skin peek through. The body turns, and the sheet is dragged to the waist, the whole torso exposed. Marks of burgundy mar the otherwise flawless, creamy skin, and the man on the table feels like he is watching art breathing. The sunlight outlines the smallest hair on the body on the bed, and it makes it seem as if he glows. The other man sighs again.

Then the sheets part at the legs, one thigh out while the other is tucked underneath, and he pulls it up towards his chest, the subtle undulations of his body can’t be hidden. A small sigh escapes his lips, his slightly chapped, but pretty lips. His small nose scrunches up and his thick eyebrows furrow a little. The gentle sweep of his lashes disappears into the creases as he squeezes his eyes before slowly, slowly opening them up. The first thing he sees is the man on the writing table smiling down at him. He says, his voice a little dry, “Morning Fan.”

“Morning Myeon,” Fan, or Yifan, says as he watches his husband drag himself out of his slumber. “Slept well?”

Myeon—Junmyeon—chuckles, his sleepy voice slightly husky, “Best sleep ever love.” His eyes are shining in mischief, and Yifan feels flushed underneath the shirt he wore last night before it got gracelessly discarded. Junmyeon stretches again, his muscles shifting underneath his skin. He yawns as he turns over on his stomach. He crosses his arms on the bed and puts his head on it, turning it to the side as he smiles at his husband. Yifan smiles back as he picks up the camera back from the writing table. He points the viewfinder at Junmyeon, who’s not even perturbed as he chuckles, “Fan, you have to stop doing this someday.”

Yifan takes a picture of the exact moment Junmyeon’s lips part into a smile. He also knows Junmyeon’s words hold no malice, or discouragement. They both know Yifan’s favourite subject to shoot is Junmyeon, sometimes a very naked Junmyeon. He is a photographer by profession but capturing Junmyeon’s images are strictly for his own personal collection. And right now, Junmyeon looks too good to pass the opportunity up.

Junmyeon doesn’t hate it, has never hated it, in fact. He rather enjoys the fact that he is his husband’s favourite model. So, he just lies there, the sunlight caressing his skin as Yifan captures another image of him softly smiling up at him. However, he decides to give his husband some variety. He did purchase something special a few days ago that he is yet to try. He sits up, all laziness disappearing as he grins, “Fan? Step out for a minute will you?”

Yifan slowly puts down the camera on his lap with a small frown on his face. “Why?” He was rather enjoying adding to his personal collection, after all the morning light has always been sublime on his husband.

Junmyeon laughs, “You will see. Just stay outside till I call you, go on!” He makes shooing motions with his hands. Yifan leaves, but with a massive pout on his face. “You can come back and take as many photos you want then.”

Yifan notes the gleam in Junmyeon’s eyes and he wonders what his husband is up to. Junmyeon’s lips curve into a slow smile as Yifan walks backwards to the door. As soon as Yifan shuts the door behind him, Junmyeon gets down from the bed and rushes to their shared wardrobe. Two weeks ago he had ended up in a mall that housed one of the most select lingerie stores in Seoul. It was a complete impulse buy, and he had no idea what he was to do with it, but now he knows. He pulls out the black bag from the lowest drawer that his husband never touches because bending that low is hard for him (a sports injury many years ago being the cause why). He grabs the lacy item from inside the bag and grins. Yifan will have something _special_ to add to his collection today.

He throws the black lace panties on the bed as he rummages through the wardrobe for one of Yifan’s shirts to wear. He knows Yifan goes half-crazy when he dresses in his clothes. He slips on the oversized black shirt and next, pulls up the delicate lace underwear up his legs and he giggles when the silk tickles his skin lightly.

The waist fits though he has very little space for his cock, and the pressure on is actually not that unpleasant. He had cross-dressed before, it was Yifan’s birthday and the red cheongsam was too pretty to pass by. But this is different, he has never worn underwear not meant for him, but as he looks at his reflection in the mirror and notes the way the black lace curves over his ass, he grins—he does look sexy. He decides to button the shirt starting from his sternum to the top of his abdomen, so Yifan can see the rather neat bow and the scalloped lace trimming on front of the expensive lingerie.

Junmyeon returns to the bed and throws the blanket over the lower half of his body. He calls for Yifan right away. When his husband re-enters the room, his confused face is a thing to behold. Junmyeon can tell what Yifan is thinking. He is probably wondering why he was kicked out so Junmyeon could dress in his Prada shirt. Junmyeon leans against the headboard and bites his lips, his expression coquettish. “Go on Fan. I know you like black on me.”

Yifan grins as he picks up the camera and moves till he is at the foot of the bed. It is too true, he does love dark colours on Junmyeon; he loves the contrast of pale creamy skin against a ruby red, or a midnight blue, or a rich ebony like this shirt he can’t remember which brand gifted him. He quickly takes a picture of Junmyeon looking straight at him, half a smile on his face and his bangs falling into his eyes. Junmyeon moves his hand up to ruffle his hair, making it messier, and Yifan inhales sharply.

Junmyeon suddenly crouches forward on his knees, his hands on the mattress as he crawls forward on the bed. Yifan realises Junmyeon isn’t wearing any pants and he raises an eyebrow at that, and Junmyeon just replies with a grin. The shirttails kiss the top of his thigh, so Yifan isn’t even certain if Junmyeon has any underwear on.

Junmyeon crawls till he is on the middle of the bed. He grabs the hem of the shirt and bites his lip, his voice low and husky as he says, “Do you want to see what I am wearing underneath?”

Suddenly, Yifan realises his throat is very dry, and there are goosebumps on his arms, and his heart just might rabbit out of his chest. He swallows as he nods his head. Junmyeon pushes himself up on his knees and pulls the shirttails up, achingly slow, to reveal his lace panties. Yifan’s eyes widen as he takes a deep breath. He murmurs as his grip tightens on the camera, “Holy fuck, Myeon.” His hand reaches forward to touch the scalloped lace trim, the contrast of the deep black against Junmyeon’s skin is tantalizing. He traces his finger over the slight bulge and toys with the tiny ribbon before looking back at his husband, who has an all-knowing smirk on his face.

Junmyeon gently scrapes his fingernails over Yifan’s nape as he pulls the other close, “Like what you see Mr. Wu?”

Yifan licks his lips as he plants a kiss on Junmyeon’s chin. “Very much Mr. Kim.”

Junmyeon chuckles as he pushes himself away and falls on his back. Yifan quickly scrambles on the bed and snaps the image of Junmyeon lying on the white bed in the black clothes from the top. Yifan already knows this series will be achromatic. The shirt has ridden up his stomach, now displaying his abs and Yifan grins when Junmyeon wriggles on the bed. He turns on his belly and the shirt is above the swell of his ass, the black material clinging onto desperately.

Yifan quickly gets down from the bed and he has to put down his camera for a moment when Junmyeon stretches, his hands extending forward and his back arching into the bed. This pushes his ass upwards and Yifan finally remembers to take a few images of that as well.

Junmyeon straightens his back and crossing his arms above him, stretches and moans softly as all the kinks in his muscles dissolve; the sound, however, shoots straight to Yifan’s dick. Then, Junmyeon splays his hands on his thighs, and they move towards his ass. He cups his ass, gently kneading the flesh in his hand and Yifan takes a close shot of Junmyeon’s fingers sinking into his own flesh, the lace an alluring peek-a-boo through his fingers.

His hands move over his hips, waist and he pulls the shirt up, now exposing his nipples. He unbuttons the rest of the buttons and his fingers stop at his mouth, wherein he rests two fingers on his plush lower lip. Yifan, all this time, hasn’t stopped taking photos.

Junmyeon next lies down on the bed, his back on the sheets, and turns his head towards the side, giving his husband a smile. He puts his hands beside his head and his eyes are hooded as he regards his husband. He asks, “Do you want other angles love?”

Yifan nods his head vigorously. Junmyeon kneels back on the bed and slips the shirt off his shoulders. He shifts, so now he is facing his husband. He cups his neck and in a slow motion, brings his hands down his neck, his fingers barely brushing over his skin. He throws his head back as his fingers feather over his nipples before he pauses over his abs. He hears the shutter of Yifan’s camera going nonstop, and it edges him on. The panties have been constraining his cock for long enough and he feels the slow flame of want developing at his core.

He uses his hand to barely skim over his cock, now a bit harder than before. He pulls at the elastic on his hips and tugs at it. The elastic snaps back into place and Junmyeon moans in pain, but it feels nice. He hears Yifan curse under his breath. He falls back on the bed and he hears Yifan curse again when he pulls his legs up and pushes the narrow strip of black silk aside, giving his husband an unobstructed view of his twitching rim, still puffy from last night’s rather strenuous activities. He traces his finger over the rim and groans, “Come on Fan, I need you.”

Yifan, by now, has a prominent bulge in his sweatpants because damn, that was quite the show. This was something special entirely, and he knows that this will probably fuel his wet dreams when he has to stay away for weeks from Junmyeon during assignments. When Junmyeon says he needs him, he places the camera on the floor, not really caring past the haze of desire now surrounding his senses. Junmyeon is beautiful, so utterly, completely enthralling in every aspect. And Yifan feels blessed.

He removes his sweater and his pants as well as he crawls on the bed over Junmyeon, who has slipped his hand under the elastic. Blotches of red spread all over his body, the peach of his skin glowing. As he strokes himself to full hardness, the narrow material digs further into his rim, and whenever it brushes over his sensitive skin, his breath quickens. Yifan notices it and smirks to himself as he reaches for the lube, which he remembers they kept on his bedside table.

He pulls Junmyeon’s hand out from the panties, now with a prominent wet patch on it. He brings the hand to his mouth and wraps his lips around Junmyeon’s first two fingers. He licks along Junmyeon’s digits, lapping up the salty precum as he thrusts the bottle of lube with his free hand towards Junmyeon. His husband’s almond-shaped eyes are blown wide in arousal, the high points of his cheek the most delectable shade of pink as he takes the lube.

Junmyeon groans when he feels Yifan’s tongue laving over his fingers, and nearly cries in displeasure when Yifan removes his mouth. But then his breath gets caught in his lungs when Yifan says in a husky tone, “Open yourself up for me babe.” Junmyeon nods as he uncaps the bottle; he is about to pull down the panties when Yifan shakes his head. “Keep that on.”

Junmyeon does as he is told, and he wants to ask why Yifan is getting down from the bed, but then his husband picks the camera back again and his heart picks up pace. Now, _this,_ this has never happened, and a small part of him wants to close his legs and stop his husband because of embarrassment, the other, more desperate part in him is shameless, and if his beloved wants a show, he will give it to him. Thus, with one hand he pushes the material aside and with his other hand, already lathered in lube, he pushes two fingers inside him.

He was already quite loose from last night’s two rounds, so it doesn’t burn as he thrust his fingers in and out, scissoring them, chasing the pleasure he knows is there. He takes his time dragging his fingers in and out of him, letting Yifan capture as many images as he wants. He eventually finds the bundle of nerves and jabs at it. His back arches off the bed as he moans.

Yifan feels all his blood pooling downwards as he watches Junmyeon open himself through the viewfinder. His hole is wet and shiny with the unscented lube, still slightly puffy from the fucking the night before. He watches with his cock getting harder as Junmyeon moans and his back curves in pleasure. He puts down the camera again and gets back on the bed. He runs his hands all over Junmyeon’s torso and urged, “Get on your knees.”

Junmyeon licks his lips as he pushes himself up and then turns around. He feels the excess lube trickle down the back of his thighs and he shivers in anticipation. He feels Yifan pull the elastic and it constrains his cock some more and he moans. Then, Yifan uses his large hands to cup his buttocks and squeeze them, as hard as he can, which makes Junmyeon moan louder.

Yifan picks up the lube that Junmyeon had thrown on top of a pillow and quickly slicks his cock up with it. He pushes the strip of fabric aside and pushes in, without preamble, and Junmyeon’s choked gasp makes him anxious for a second, but then it is replaced by a loud moan, “Oh my god, Fan!”

Yifan pushes further in, balls deep, and waits for Junmyeon to adjust. Meanwhile, Junmyeon struggles to breathe as Yifan fills him up to the brim. His cock rests just out of reach of Junmyeon’s prostate and the latter rolls his hips, which signals Yifan to pull out and thrust back in, harder this time. It surprises Junmyeon a little and he whimpers at the impact. His knees slide sideways, which only opens him up more to Yifan, who starts rocking back and forth into him.

Junmyeon gives up trying to hold himself up with his hands and falls face first into the sheets, drooling into it as Yifan increases his pace. The morning light is soft as it falls on Junmyeon, and Yifan can only see part of his face. Junmyeon has his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open wide, his hair a sweaty mess on his temple and his small fists bunched near his head, the sheet crumpled under his tight grip. Yifan feels exalted as he looks at the state he drove Junmyeon to and he grabs Junmyeon’s hair to pull him up, to slot his mouth against his.

Junmyeon groans when he feels Yifan tugging at his hair, but then Yifan is licking into his mouth and Junmyeon can’t complain, especially not at the way Yifan bites his lower lip and sucks it in his mouth, his tongue soothing over the bite. Yifan’s hips are still pounding into him with abandon and his moans are swallowed by Yifan. Junmyeon feels tears pooling into his eyes at how _good_ it is; Yifan’s cock is perfect and thick and it always overwhelms him, but he won’t have it any other way. Junmyeon cries when Yifan bulbous tip catches on his rim each time he pulls out, only to push in harder, straight on his prostate, making his skin burn and his blood boil. Each time Yifan slides in, he feels it go somehow deeper and when the other grabs his hips to pull his ass higher, Junmyeon starts chanting his name, clenching his walls, trying to pull Yifan _deeper._

Yifan licks and bites along Junmyeon’s shoulder as he pulls the latter’s ass up. His thighs slap against the other’s cheeks and Yifan watches with amusement as they jiggle at the impact. Junmyeon starts tightening his walls around him, and his name sounds like music dripping from Junmyeon’s now swollen and wet lips. Sweat accumulates on their skin, a sheer layer on Junmyeon glistens as the curtains flutter and a sliver of sunlight falls on him. Yifan rolls his hips as he kisses along Junmyeon’s spine. Junmyeon’s answering moan encourages him to roll his hips again, and again.

Junmyeon knows he is done for when Yifan starts rolling his hips. As Yifan hits his prostate again and again, Junmyeon knows he is close, and the tightness in his abdomen is unbearable, and the constrain the panties enforce on his cock is equally unbearable and amazing at the same time. Then, Yifan pulls back and thrusts back in, his cock pressing right into his prostate, and Junmyeon sees red behind his eyes as his orgasm travels along his nerves, burning them, and he screams as he comes untouched. He feels the front of his panties become wet.

Yifan hears and feels Junmyeon coming when the latter clamps down harder on his cock. He knows he is close as well and when Junmyeon groans, “Come on love, fill me up, please.” Junmyeon pushes his hips back and forth, and Yifan’s thrusts become choppy, and Junmyeon clenches harder and harder around, trying to edge his orgasm out.  A moment later, Yifan shudders as a keen ripple of pleasure jolts through his body and soon he is cumming inside Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shivers when he feels the warm cum coating him inside. He feels Yifan’s cock pulsate at each spurt and even though his body is now sensitive, he moans. A few seconds later, Yifan’s cock stops spurting and he pulls out. The taller watches, sated and astonished as his cum dribbles down from Junmyeon’s hole and down his thigh. He grabs the back of Junmyeon’s thigh and rasps, “Don’t move.”

Junmyeon obeys though he wonders why as he lays there on his front, face down and ass up in the air, panting into the sheet. That was some mind-blowing morning sex; every Sunday should be like this. Then, he chuckles when he hears the shutter of Yifan’s camera. He laughs, “Pervert.”

“Says the guy in lingerie,” Yifan retorts as he appreciates the way the white liquid runs down Junmyeon’s pale skin, now pinkened due to Yifan pounding into him. He grabs the tissue box from the bedside table and cleans Junmyeon as best as he can.

Junmyeon hums as Yifan tries to clean the mess. When he doesn’t feel Yifan’s hand on him anymore, he turns around and falls on his back. With a sigh, he finally pulls down the spent underwear and chucks it aside. Junmyeon feels Yifan’s hand on him, trying to wipe his cum of his cock as well and he smiles, “Shower?”

Yifan shoots the used tissues towards the wastepaper basket and it lands in the correct place. He sits on the bed and extends a hand towards Junmyeon, who takes it. He helps Junmyeon sit up and runs his fingers through his hair. “Sure babe.”


End file.
